


Un nosotros

by El_chico_del_apartamento_512



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Marriage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_chico_del_apartamento_512/pseuds/El_chico_del_apartamento_512
Summary: Youtaro lo conoció por casualidad, no esperaba que se convirtieran en algo más.
Relationships: Freya | The Mother / Gear | Neugear Hartevelt, Gear/Kuro | Sleepy Ash, Hyde | Lawless/Kuro | Sleepy Ash, Shirota Mahiru/Watanuki Sakuya, Shirota Mahuri / Tsumugi Youtarou
Kudos: 1





	1. Nosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evento de San Valentín del 2020 organizado por Motín Fanficker "No enamorados", aquí se encuentran los temas de infidelidad y venganza.

—No tienes que casarte con él.

Mahiru solo dejo escape un suspiro pesado de sus labios a su vez que miraba afligido al muchacho frente a él.

—Nos comprometimos, es tarde para decirle que no.

Esa respuesta no pareció complacer al contrario, seguía mirando con suplica al castaño. No que lo dejara, sí, Youtaro sabía que Mahiru estaba en una relación quería cuando comenzó a verse a escondidas. 

Sakuya era la pareja de Mahiru pero por más que profesaba amarlo, siempre estaba ausente en los momentos importantes para el o incluso en su propia relación, Mahiru había estado esperando a que mejorara todora, pero no lo hizo. Él incluso intentó hablar con Sakuya pero el joven, ni siquiera lo miró en aquella ocasión. Youtaro y Mahiru se conocieron cuando él y Sakuya tenían dos años de relación, a Sakuya lo conocía desde la niñez pero aunque Youtaro solo tiene actualmente cuatro años de conocerlo lo hacía sentir amado e importante. 

¿Lo podría culpar por empezar a enamorarse de alguien más? Mahiru seguía queriendo a Sakuya pero no de la misma manera que al principio, pero nunca tuvo el corazón para decirle menos cuando le propuso matrimonio dos meses atrás, la boda estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina y Mahiru seguía encontrándose a escondidas con Youtaro.

—Podríamos huir a Londres, Gear te daría trabajo en su cafetería. 

—No puedo solo tirarlo todo he irme a Londres, hice una promesa ...

Youtaro solo se limitó a abrazarlo y con temor hizo la pregunta que más le agobiaba.

—Mahiru ... ¿Tú lo amas?

El silencio reino por un momento en la sala donde se encontraban sentados en el suelo cubierto con mantas mientras sentían el calor que les proporcionaba el fuego de la chimenea en el apartamento de Youtaro.

—No, no.

* * *

—¿Entonces no vas a hacer nada?

La voz de Gear lo hizo levantar su mirada de la taza de café al sujeto detrás de la barra. 

—¿Nada sobre?

El de cabellos negros solo suspiro con cansancio sabiendo que su amigo estaba tratando de evitar el tema. 

—La boda.

El rostro de el chico se volvió más serio y desvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

—No parece que haya muchos clientes hoy.

—No, parece ser que no.

No prosiguió con el tema pero Gear decidió darle un consejo no pedido, la situación de Youtaro le recordaba a él mismo pero varios años atrás.

—¿Sabes? Hace tiempo yo también me enamore. 

De inmediato llamó la atención del contrario que le regresó la mirada con sorpresa.

—Tuvimos una buena relación, casi no teníamos problemas pero... yo quería dar el siguiente paso con él, casarnos, formar una familia... lo típico —contó con algo de tristeza al recordar al susodicho— sin embargo, había algo sobre él que yo no sabía, él ya estaba en una relación con alguien más.

Aquello había impresionado a Youtaro, puesto que le recordó a su situación actual. 

—¿Y... qué sucedió?— Estaba interesado en saber, pero no deseaba incomodar a Gear.

La ligera tristeza que el contrario había logrado escuchar en la voz del azabache desapareció convirtiéndose en ira que pudo vislumbrar en su ojos dorados a pesar de la calma de su habla.

—El nunca me dijo porque no quería casarse, me daba excusas y yo le creí hasta que me entere que salía con alguien más, le pedí explicaciones y me contó cómo llevaban años saliendo y se conocían desde niños... nosotros solo teníamos quizás seis años de conocernos y uno siendo una pareja pero ingenuamente creí que me escogería. Obviamente no lo hizo, me pidió que no le dijera nada a su otra pareja...

Gear pudo leer la expresión de Youtaro y continuó con su historia.

—No dije nada, pero el día que se iba a casar con él fui a su boda intentando impedir que se casara. Lo vi como mi última oportunidad, el último chance para estar juntos... pero el siguió adelante y yo solo vi como se casaba. A pesar de eso no me arrepiento, porque sé que al menos hice todo lo que pude en su momento y no me quede con ese "¿Y si hubiera?".

La historia de Gear puso a pensar a Youtaro. La historia del hombre no acabo en un final feliz, pero eso no significaba que la suya fuera terminar igual.

—Gear... ¿Me harías un favor?

El hombre de cabellos negros lo miró.

—Siento que tarde o temprano me arrepentiré pero habla.

—Ven conmigo a Japón a detener esa boda.

Gear dejó escapar un largo suspiró de sus labios.

—Sí vas a hacer eso, es obvio que no voy a dejar que vayas solo.

Fueron las 16 horas y 8 minutos de vuelo más horribles que Gear pudo y ha experimentado. No solo por lo cansado del viaje, si no también por su amigo, quién en estos perdía el valor y se cuestionaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora mismo solo le quedaba esperar en ese auto rentado afuera de la casa de Mahiru, la persona que tanto amaba Youtaro.

Hartevelt no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado y en como el bastardo de Ash le rompió su corazón, esperaba que la historia no se repitiera, antes de poder seguir con sus pensamientos alguien tocó la ventana del vidrios del auto, Gear bajo la ventana al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Youtaro.

Se veía bastante feliz pero parecía un poco avergonzado.

—Gear... necesitaré pedirte un favor más.

* * *

—¡¿Gear?!

—Para ti, señor Hartevelt —corrigió casi de inmediato al estar en frente de el— Solo vengo a decirte que el novio no vendrá —Tras decir eso dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.

Kuro tardó unos segundos en procesar lo dicho por el contrario y después se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo que no vendrá?

Gear se detuvo suspiró molesto con Youtaro por ponerlo en esa situación, aparte de robarle su boleto de avión de regreso a Londres ahora tenía que hablar con la persona que más detestaba, no se giró a verlo porque su intención era marcharse lo más rápido que pudiera de ahí y volver a su alegre vida en su amado país.

—No se va a casar.

—¿Que? Pero Sakuya...

—No sé los detalles, pero se enamoro de alguien más y fue suficiente para dejarlo plantado, dicho eso, yo me voy.

Gear comenzó a avanzar, casi se detiene al escuchar la voz de esa otra persona. Aquella por la que Kuro lo dejó.

—Kuro ¿Y Mahiru?

—Lawless el no vendrá.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero que va a pasar con Sakuya y todo lo que preparo?!

Neugear ignoró las voces de los dos y salió del salón de eventos donde ocurriría la boda con prisa. Desafortunadamente no hubo ningún taxi que pasará por ahí, hasta que se detuvo uno Gear estuvo a punto de entrar hasta que escucho una voz detrás de él.

—Ese taxi es mío.

El apenas había abierto la puerta cuando escucho la voz de una mujer. Se giro para verla, era alguien muy hermosa a pesar de que parecía estar enojada.

—Lamento eso, detendré la puerta para usted cómo disculpa.

La mujer entro al auto y antes de que Gear pudiera cerrarla escucho la voz de ella de nuevo.

—¿Y a dónde va usted?

—Al aeropuerto.

La mujer se quedó callada por un rato.

—Yo también voy para allá. No creo que pasé pronto un taxi por aquí ¿No le importaría viajar conmigo?

—Sería un honor.

Después de decir eso el hombre entro al auto junto a la dama.

—Mi nombre es Freya Wrath.

—Soy Neugear Hartevelt.


	2. Nunca hubo un nosotros

Gear mentiría si dijera que había superado la traición de Ash, aparentaba que no le importaba pero en el fondo él seguía molesto. Había tanto que se lamentaba del pasado, con el paso de los años intento olvidar su rencor pero no pudo.

Y ahora la vida le había dado una forma para vengarse. Aunque resultaba ser algo de mal gusto hasta para él.

Sin saberlo se amisto con la hermana menor de Ash, Freya. Ella era agradable, una persona con la que estaba feliz de convivir pero al enterarse de que estaba relacionada con Ash, no pudo evitar planear su venganza. Seduciría a Freya y lograría llevarla hasta el altar, donde la abandonaría y revelaría lo que hizo su hermano ante todos.

Quizás era infantil aún pensar en todo lo que vivieron juntos sabiendo que Kuro lo engaño, pero neciamente aún lo amaba y no le había perdonado lo que le hizo.

Pero mientras más pasaba tiempo con ella, más notaba que Freya no era como Ash, quién era distante y con secretos, no, ella era intensa y siempre franca. Gear mentiría si dijera que al menos la mujer no le gusta un poco, pero aun así no podía amarla como amaba a su hermano.

Simplemente se dejó llevar por sus deseos de venganza y el placer que ella le provocaba.

Y cuando llegó el momento no dudó.

—No soy bueno con estás cosas pero te amo y me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo ¿Esta bien eso para ti?

Gear recuerda como antes fue rechazado por Kuro, le duele, porque en su mente aún recuerda con claridad cómo fue todo y su corazón se encoje casi apartando el anillo al no recibir respuesta, pero la mano de Freya interrumpe el gesto tomando el anillo y colocándolo en su dedo.

—Me encantaría —ella no duda en responderle.

Gear parpadea con sorpresa, aunque ese era su plan no está feliz y más bien sorprendido de que ella lo aceptará y en ese momento todo deja de ser una mentira y se vuelve real.

Porqué ella es tan diferente que Gear realmente puede empezar a amarla.

* * *

—No sé qué estás tramando, pero no dejaré que lastimes a Freya.

La voz hace que levante la vista de su café y lo mira con aburrimiento.

—No te debo explicaciones, además de que solo quiero casarme con ella. No entiendo tu problema.

Gear es sincero. Las ideas de venganza quedaron en el pasado, pero Juro no le cree. Tampoco es como que le importe.

—¿Qué ganas con esto? ¿Piensas que me harás sentir mal porque te casas con ella?

Hartevelt mira al hombre frente a él con molestia pero no dice nada y solo suspira.

—No me importa lo que pienses, cree lo que quieras.

No iba a seguir malgastando su energía en una persona como Ash, no valía la pena.

Aunque sin saberlo Gear estaba terminando de llevar acabo su venganza.

Después de la boda de Gear y Freya, Ash y Hyde se separaron. Gear no le dio importancia a la vida de su cuñado, incluso si una vez él fue a quien tanto amor.

Su único amor ahora era Freya, ella era quien tenía su corazón.


End file.
